No End of the Line for Us
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: ONE-SHOT! SESHA story! It was the end of the line for Sasha Banks as her reign as a three-time Women's Champion with her loss to Charlotte at Roadblock. However, her boyfriend, Seth Rollins shows her there will be one line that will never end.


ONE-SHOT story between Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins. Sesha.

 **SUMMARY: It was the end of the line for Sasha Banks as her reign as a three-time Women's Champion with her loss to Charlotte at Roadblock. However, her boyfriend, Seth Rollins shows her there will be one line that will never end.**

 **Characters: Sasha/Seth, Bayley**

* * *

Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado (Sasha Banks) quietly cried as she was helped backstage from the ring by a few WWE officials. She had just lost her women's championship once again in a match versus Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte). This time it was a 30-Minute Iron Man Match and at the WWE Raw Pay-Per-View Roadblock. Not only was she crying for her loss, but also because of her knee. Ashley had done good about getting at her knee.

Mercedes was helped to the trainer's locker room. The trainer checked out her knee. There was no serious injury there. But with that relief, Mercedes could not stop crying.

As Mercedes made her way out of the trainer's locker room and to the women's locker room.

"How's the knee?" Pam Martinez (Bayley) asked as soon as her friend entered the locker room.

Mercedes shook her head with tears.

Pam quickly went over to one of her best friends and hugged her. Mercedes cried into her friend's shoulder.

"It'll be all right, Mer," Pam said. "You'll get another shot. You have won the championship how many times in the last few months?"

"I had the match, Pammy!" Mercedes sobbed. "If only I had lasted a few more seconds I had the match won!"

"I know, Mer. I know."

Mercedes continued to cry into her friend's shoulder. Pam happily embraced her friend, hopefully giving her the comfort she needed.

Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) made his way backstage with Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns). The two had just finished up their part for Roadblock.

Colby was glad it was over finally. He needed to get to Mercedes. He had seen her lose her match and her knee injury. However, he couldn't go to Mercedes when she went to the trainer's locker room, because he needed to stay focused on his work that night. But now that it was over, he was going to go to his girlfriend and make sure she was okay.

Colby walked straight to the women's locker room. He quickly knocked on the door. The door opened a little to reveal Pam.

"Good," She said, seeing him.

Colby went to speak, but Pam turned around and shouted. "Mercedes, Colby's here."

Pam looked back at him then. "She is really upset about this one!"

Colby nodded his head.

Pam moved over so Mercedes could come out of the women's locker room. Mercedes took a look at her boyfriend.

"Hey," Colby said.

Mercedes shook her head. She began to cry again. Colby moved toward her, taking her into his arms and holding her. Just as she had with Pam, Mercedes cried into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Let it out, baby," He whispered to her. "Let it out." He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Just let it out." He kissed her head.

Colby knew if Mercedes just cried and let her emotions out that way, she would feel a little better later on.

A few minutes passed and Mercedes felt herself calm down. She moved in Colby's arms. He slightly moved back so they could meet each other's eye.

"Is the knee okay?" Colby asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said. "I have to wear a brace for a bit. But it's okay. That loss just really fucking sucked!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I know, beautiful," He replied, wiping away those tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

"It's all right. I understand why you couldn't."

Colby gave her light kiss on the lips.

"Can I leave you just a little bit longer so I can take a shower and be cleaned up?"

Mercedes smiled. "Yes, that I will definitely let you go do."

Colby laughed. "All right, I'll be back."

"Thank you."

"No problem, babe." Colby gave her another light kiss and then headed off to his locker room.

Mercedes went back into the women's locker room.

An hour later…

"Are you comfortable, baby?" Colby asked as he and Mercedes were in their rental car.

"Yes," Mercedes replied.

"Good," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled. She knew her boyfriend was making sure she was comfortable because of her knee. She was wearing her necessary knee brace since Ashley had done some damage to her knee during their match. Plus, they had a three-hour drive from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania to Columbus, Ohio for Raw the next night.

"I'm going to stop at the gas station and get some refreshments before we get on the road," Colby said.

"Good. I am very hungry," Mercedes replied.

"Then we'll get you some food. I need a little bit of caffeine. Otherwise I might not make it Columbus."

Mercedes laughed. Colby smiled.

Colby pulled into the parking lot of the nearest gas station. He parked in a spot not too far from the door.

"Do you want to stay in the car while I grab stuff?" Colby asked.

"No, I think it might be a little easier if I go in with you," Mercedes replied.

"All right."

Colby got out of the car and went around to the passenger's side to help Mercedes out.

"I am not using both these stupid crutches," Mercedes said as she only took one crutch from her boyfriend.

"I said the same thing last year with my knee," Colby said. "But ended using both anyway."

"Well, I'm only using one for right now."

"All right."

Once Mercedes was situated with her one crutch, she and Colby headed inside the store of the gas station. Colby made himself a cup of coffee. He and Mercedes then picked out some other drinks and some snacks. Colby paid for their stuff and they headed back to the car. Colby made sure Mercedes was situated and comfortable in the car before he climbed back into the driver's seat.

A minute later, Colby slowly pulled out of the parking space, maneuvered through the parking lot and back on the main road.

"There we go," Colby said, taking a sip of his coffee. "There's the caffeine kicking in."

Mercedes laughed. "Yes, I need you stay awake to get us to Columbus."

"Oh, I will. I have the perfect passenger in shotgun."

Mercedes looked at her boyfriend with a bright smile. Colby looked over at her with a smile and then back to the road.

"How are our buddies of New Day handling have lost those the tag titles tonight?" Colby asked.

"A little sad, but good. Better than me with my loss," Mercedes said. "Ashley got me good."

"She did, but don't let that keep you down, baby doll! You are still great! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Just take it easy on your knee and then you'll be back in the game!"

Mercedes smiled. She looked over at her boyfriend. Colby looked back at her with a smile. But then looked back on the road.

"It is only the end of the line of your feud with Ashley. So you get into another line for a bit, but then you can come back to the line with Ashley if you need be. Which I have no doubt you will."

"The theme for Roadblock tonight," Mercedes said. "The end of the line?"

"Yes," Colby said, looking at her.

Mercedes leaned forward in her seat. Colby looked back at the road and then back to Mercedes. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, baby," She said, moving back into her seat. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's my job as your boyfriend and best friend to make you feel better, because that's how it works," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled.

The two enjoyed their ride from Pittsburg to Columbus.

"We're at the end of this line," Colby said as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Good," Mercedes replied. "I am sick of being in this car with my knee."

"We'll get you out in just a few minutes, babe. Then we'll get to our room."

Ten minutes later, the two were in their hotel room. Mercedes quickly sat on the bed propping her knee up. She just needed to sit with it propped up for a little bit.

"Was this the agony you went through with your knee injury?" She asked Colby.

"Yep," Colby replied. "But just rest that knee and relax for a bit."

"Only if you'll relax with me."

"I planned on it."

Mercedes smiled. Colby took off his shoes and went over to the bed. He climbed onto it at Mercedes's right. He stretched out on the bed, propped up on the pillows. Mercedes moved closer to him and her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Now I am relaxed," Mercedes said.

"Good," Colby said. He kissed the top of her head.

"Being with you always helps me relax."

"Me too, baby. Me too." He kissed the top of her head again.

Mercedes smiled. "I can't wait for Christmas. I look forward to spending it with your family and you."

"I loved spending Thanksgiving with your family and you. Next year we'll spend Thanksgiving with my family and then we'll spend Christmas with yours," Colby said.

"That was such a great idea: to switch off every year with which holiday we spend with our families."

"I am always full of ideas."

"Yes, you are."

Colby smiled. He kissed the top of her head again.

"How about we go head and get ready for bed and then we commence this?"

"That is another great idea," Mercedes replied.

Colby chuckled.

Ten minutes later, Mercedes was stretched out on the bed again waiting for Colby. Colby came out of the bathroom and walked over to his bag. He stuffed his dirty clothes into one of the compartments. He suddenly saw the small giftwrapped square box. He smiled.

"Hey babe," He said, looking toward her.

"Yeah?" Mercedes asked, looking over toward him.

He smiled. "I have a present for you."

"My Christmas present?"

"One of them, yes."

"Okay, if it is one and you want to give it to me I will take it."

"Good," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled. She sat up in bed and moved against the pillows. Colby grabbed the little box and walked over to the bed. Mercedes's smile brightened up when she saw the gift. She had some anticipation now.

Colby sat down on the bed. He handed it to her. Mercedes took it. She unwrapped the box. She looked at him with a smile. Colby smiled. He grabbed onto the wrapping paper and crumbled it in his hands. Mercedes lifted the lid of the little box. She saw a small square velvet box.

 _Oh, God!_ She thought. She opened up the velvet box. She gasped when she saw the ring and looked at Colby. Colby grinned.

"Oh, my God, Colby!" Mercedes said as tears came to her eyes.

"The theme of the night has been the end of the line," Colby said. "But there is no end of the line for us…"

Mercedes slowly cried as he spoke.

"Will you marry me, Mercedes?"

"Yes," Mercedes said.

Colby smiled. He took the box from Mercedes and lightly pulled the ring out. Mercedes held her hand out for him. Colby continued to smile and placed the ring on her finger. Tears continued through Mercedes's eyes. Colby wiped those tears away.

"I was not expecting this," Mercedes said. "But as I opened it I had a feeling!"

Colby smiled. "I love you with all my heart, baby! The last eight months with you have been the greatest of my life!"

Mercedes smiled. "Me too, baby! Me too! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you too!"

"And we'll walk the line together just like Johnny Cash and June Carter-Cash," Colby replied.

Mercedes giggled.

Colby grinned. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. But if not, thanks for reading.

Brittany


End file.
